Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to manufacturing systems and, more specifically, to modular manufacturing systems where modular tool sets may be swapped for different operations.
Related Art
In the area of tooling and tool sets, the typical approach is to have a machine that is designed to perform a specific operation using a specific tool set. Depending on volumes, it is not unusual for a particular machine to be in use for anywhere between 2 and 20 hours per week. There could easily be between 5 and 15 machines used to produce a specific product, with some machines having more use than others depending on volume. For example, a machine that produces wheels for a toy car may have four times the volume as a machine that produces the car body.
Each machine used shares common requirements. There is a need for power—often in the form of electricity and fluids (pneumatics and hydraulics). There is a need for a user interface to provide information on the process and to allow for interruptions of mechanical processes. There is a need to apply the power correctly to a work piece.
This application of power is accomplished through the use of a work piece-specific tool set, and through the managed application of electrical power and fluid power through the tool set. The management of the application of electrical power and fluid is often done through the use of a programmable logic controller (PLC). In addition, the PLC will usually manage the user interface.
Even though there are common requirements, each machine normally has unique requirements. Some machines need 2 electrical power sources and 2 pneumatic power sources connected to the tool set at specific locations, whereas other machines could need 4 electrical power sources, and no pneumatic power sources, and still others might require only pneumatic power sources only. These differing requirements make converting a particular machine from one operation with one tool set to another operation with a second tool set very tool-set dependent, time-consuming, and impractical. Moreover, the machine has to be converted back to its original condition for the first operation. Each change in tooling takes time and labor—meanwhile, the production worker may be simply waiting for the changeover.
Not surprisingly, prior efforts at attempting to use fewer machines to accomplish multiple machine operations have not been commercially or widely adopted. Accordingly, the machine tool industry largely uses separate purpose built machines for each operation, as this has been generally the most efficient approach.